Dragon Ball Super: Perfection Reborn
Dragon Ball Super: Perfection Reborn is a fan fic created by Aidan0007. It features the revival of Cell who swears revenge on his the Saiyan Gohan who defeated him during the Cell Games. Story 'The Prologue' Two years after the Tournament of Power, our heroes, the Z Fighters, are living in peace with their families. Piccolo encourages Gohan to continue training with him who wants to become a mentor like him. Goku and Vegeta are seen training on Beerus' world with Whis. Whis teaches Goku the secrets and origin behind his new form "Ultra Instinct" he unlocked during his battle with Jiren in the tournament. Their training concludes when Beerus wakes up from a nap and asks Whis to take him to Earth for lunch. Bulma makes a special lunch for Beerus, Whis, Goku and Vegeta. Bulma tries to convince Vegeta to stop training and start looking after their latest child Bulla. Vegeta agrees to stop training until Bulla becomes older. Goten and Trunks are tasked by Chi Chi to buy a present for Gohan as it is his birthday. Videl and Mr Satan surprise Gohan a happy birthday. Krillin and Android 18 meet Android 17's family. Later, the fighters reunite at Capsule Corp to celebrate Gohan's birthday. Rebirth In an abandoned warehouse, a group of people discover a mysterious figure which one of the people accidentally activates the figure who reveals to be a Red Ribbon Army Android named Android X. Android X reacts by killing the group. Using his ability, Android X is able to research Earth's timeline. While searching, Android X takes interest in one person, Cell. Android X takes interest in Cell, only to discover that he is dead but before was defeated by Gohan during the Cell Games. During a scan, Android X learns of the Dragon Balls and discovers that it can grant anyone a wish. Android X gathers the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron to revive Cell but more powerful than before. Shenron grants Android X's wish and as a result, Cell comes back from Hell. Android X introduces himself to Cell who is confused with the new modern world. Cell shows off his new power which shocks him. Cell remembers that Gohan embarrassed him during the Cell Games and so he swears revenge on Gohan. Second Encounter Cell locates Gohan at Capsule Corp and moments after his birthday party, Cell arrives at the scene. Everyone is shocked to see Cell back. Cell explains he was revived by Android X. Cell orders Android X to attack the Fighters but dissapoints Cell when Goku turns Super Saiyan Blue and defeats him. This pisses Cell off so he kills Android X. Despite his interest in Goku's new Super Saiyan Blue form, Cell wants Gohan to fight him. Gohan accepts Cell's invitation. Gohan warns Cell that he has gone more powerful since the Cell Games and has gained a new form to fight against Majinn Buu but he even tells Cell he failed to kill him. Gohan shows off his Ultimate form which impresses Cell, although he believes he can unlock a form beyond his perfected form as he had been training in Hell since his demise. In his Ultimate form, Gohan battles Cell who is managed to be pushed back. This prompts Cell to begin transforming. Beyond Perfection As Cell gathers life energy from around the world, Cell begins to change his look. Cell's wings snaps off and changes from his green and black colour to a complete black body with red stripes. As his transformation completes, a golden mask appears across Cell's mouth and his eyes turn red. Cell calls his new form, "Ultimate" Cell. Cell tests his power against Gohan which damages his shoulder. This prompts Goku to step in but Piccolo insists on Goku letting Gohan fight this battle. Cell oversees Gohan's family and threatens to kill them to anger Gohan. Battle of the Ultimates ''' Out of anger, Gohan rapidly punches Cell and they take fight from around the world to space. This fight interests Beerus and Whis begin to study Gohan's fighting skills. Piccolo states that Gohan only fights if he has a reason to which also makes him stronger, which is why Piccolo believes Cell threatened to kill Gohan's family. In space, Gohan and Cell both fire a Kamehameha wave but the two manage to survive each others attack. Gohan fuses his Ultimate form with his Super Saiyan form to get stronger but Cell manages to push Gohan back. Frustrated, Gohan becomes angry and slowly begins to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. With this new form, Gohan fuses his Ultimate form and transforms into Ultimate Super Saiyan Blue Gohan. In this form, Gohan increases his strength and brutely damages Cell. As Gohan attacks, Cell becomes much weaker. Gohan finally manages to kill Cell. '''Aftermath (finale) The Z Fighters congratulate Gohan's victory while Goku is excited that Gohan had unlocked Super Saiyan Blue. Beerus and Whis request Gohan for training on Beerus' world. Gohan is flattered but refuses to and decides to look after his family. Videl is relieved that Gohan is alive and together watch the sunset.Meanwhile, up in the far corner of space, Frieza and his new army prepare a second attack on Earth. Characters Main * Gohan * Cell * Piccolo * Goku * Vegeta * Whis * Beerus * Android X Side * Videl * Chi Chi * Bulma * Pan * Goten * Trunks * Krillin * Tien * Master Roshi * Yamcha * King Kai * Majinn Buu * Chiaotzu * Android 17 * Android 18 * Mr Satan * Frieza (cameo)